Dream a Little Dream
by XxMr.Mister1991xX
Summary: Set During the Digimon Emperor Saga. After her first trip to the Digital World, Yolei wakes up the next day to find it's as though she never was a Digidestend. R&R Contains slight Daiyako in last chapter. Complete!
1. Lost Identity

Hey there. This story is an idea I came up with not to long ago. Let me warn you right now, there may be a little Daiyako later on. We'll see. Have fun!

Summary: Set during the Digimon Emperor Saga. Yolei goes home after her first trip to the Digital World. She wakes up the next morning to find that it's as though she never was a Digidestend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

************

Yolei walked though the halls of her apartment building carrying Poromon in her arms. She had just split up from T.K. and Cody. She still felt the rush from her first trip to the Digital World. "You really are cool, Hawkmon."

"That's Poromon," Her little pink partner said.

Yolei furrowed her brow. "I... don't understand."

"When I came to this world, I Digivolved backwards. Right now, I'm in my In-Training form, Poromon."

"Oh. I see. Can you go back to Hawkmon?"

"If the need arises. You have to be in danger for me to be able to Digivolve."

Yolie shook her head. "T.K. and Kari are going to have to help me out with all this. I have a lot to learn."

"You can ask them tomorrow. Right now, all I want to do is eat." Poromon got a gleam in his eye when he thought of eating.

"Great. Now I'm gonna owe dad an arm and a leg for all the food you're going to eat."

"Ouch. That sounds painful. You humans pay each other by taking limbs off your bodies? Do they grow back later?"

"No! That's not what I meant. It's a figure of speech."

"You have a lot to learn about digimon, I have a lot to learn about humans."

"It's alright. We have all the time in the world." Yolei was about to get to her door, when one of the other people who lived in the building walked by. Poromon wanted to say something, but Yolei put her hand over Poromon's mouth until they were out of earshot of the passerby. "You're supposed to be a secret. Don't talk while we're in public."

"But you were talking to me!"

"Right. My mistake. Sorry." Yolei got to her apartment. "I'm going to put you in my back pack so I don't have to explain what you are to my family. Okay?"

"Okay. Just make it fast. There's not much air in there." Yolei nodded and walked inside.

"There she is," said one of Yolei's sisters. "Where have you been? It's real late."

"I uh... made some new friends. I was hanging out with them."

"Thanks a lot. We got bitched at by mom nonstop because you took your precious time."

"Keep it up, and you might catch up to all the work I've done," Yolei said, sticking out her tongue. She walked into her room and shut the door tight. She put her back pack down and took Poromon out. "You okay?"

Poromon took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, now that I'm out of there." Poromon flew out of Yolei's arms and landed on her bed. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"My annoying-as-hell sister, Chizuru," Yolei answered, disdain evident in her voice.

"You mean there's more of you?"

"In a matter of speaking. We're nothing alike, though. She's just here to bother me. It's like God doesn't like me or something."

"That's sad..."

"Yeah. Worst part is, I'm stuck like this until I can move out and be on my own."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't feel sorry for me. It's not all that bad. Besides, I have you now."

"Aww, shucks..."

Yolei giggled at her partner. She then dug her books out of her back pack and started on her home work. It was best to get ahead of it right at the start of the school year. After hour and a half of working and getting interrupted by Poromon, Yolei completed her home work. "Glad that's over. The work wasn't really that bad, it was _you_ stopping me to ask questions every five minutes that was the problem."

Poromon put on a sympathetic look. "I didn't mean to hold you up. I just wanted to learn."

Yolei sighed. Poromon's attempt had worked. "It's okay."

Yolie started up her laptop that she kept in her room. "What's that?" Poromon asked.

"It's a laptop. Remeber the computer we came through after we exited the Digital World?" Poromon nodded. "This is a smaller, portable version of that." Yolei checked her e-mail. She had received e-mails from the other four new Digidestend.

Yolei then heard her mother call the family to the dining room for diner. "I gotta go get tortured by my damn sisters. I'll be back later. I'll see about bringing some back for you." Poromon nodded.

Yolei got up and walked out to the dining room. Her sisters and mother were already there waiting for her. Her father was still working at the store they owned, and so wasn't there. And her brother, Mantarou, was in college. Yolei sat down at the chair that was farthest from her sisters, which happened to be next to her mother.

"So, how was your day?" Mrs. Innoue asked Yolei.

"Great! I made some new friends. They showed me this really cool website called 'The Digital World.'"

"That's nice."

Yolei looked at her sisters with an evil look on her face. She had pleased their mother, much to her sisters' chagrin. Yolei grew tired of this constant war with her stupid sisters. She longed for they day that she wouldn't have to live with them any more. Then, she would finally be free. She could live her own live free of them, and show them that they were wrong for treating her the way they did. Soon, she would gleefully look down upon them. That day could not come soon enough.

In the mean time, though, she was stuck here, being forced to live in a house with those two animals. Dinner finally finished, not a moment too soon for Yolei. She took some table scraps without the others noticing and quickly made her way back to her room where she closed the door tighter than before. Yolei looked around for Poromon, but he was nowhere to be found. "Poromon?"

Poromon suddenly appeared from under the cover on Yolei's bed. "You're back!"

"Yeah. And, I brought you something to eat." Poromon chomped down the scraps Yolie had brought with delight. Yolei looked over at her alarm clock. _9:30 already? Man, today flew by._ "I'm going to go to bed, Poromon. We are probably going back to the Digital World, and I need to rest."

"Okay. Sleep tight," Poromon replied.

Yolie changed into her night gown and crawled into bed. She shut the lamp off, and tried to go to sleep. It took a long time for her to fall asleep, however, as she was still excited over her adventure in the Digital World. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. She looked over at the clock. It was 11:15 now. She tossed and turned some more. Her mind raced a mile a minute. _Why did mom have to give me those two animals for sisters? Why couldn't she just have me, and only me?_ Finally, Yolei drifted off to sleep.

************

While the new Digidestend peacefully slept back in the Real World, the Digimon Emperor sat in his command chair. His anger was evident. Those children had made a mess of his plans. They would pay for that. This was _his _world. Nobody else had claim to it, only him. Ken the emperor sat and thought about how to solve this problem. _What would be the best way to fix this? Of course! Destroying the ant mound above ground only angers the ant community. If you want to wipe them all out, you kill the queen. That's what I'll do; take those kids out, and then them and their digimon won't be able to get in my way. Ken, you are a genius!  
_

Wormmon watched the emperor closely. He could tell he was deep in thought. "Something wrong master?"

Ken laughed. "No! Nothing is wrong."

"But master, you have an enemy trying to stop your conquest."

"I won't for long. I have all I need to wipe those damn kids out!" Ken pressed a button on the armrest of his command chair. A holographic keyboard appeared in front of him. He started pushing buttons on it. One of the screens in front of where he was sitting lit up. Ken started looking up the profiles of the the new Digidestend. "I plan to send my servants into the Real World and have them attack those kids where they are most vulnerable. All I need is some information."

"You're going to--"

"Yes, I am!" Ken yelled at Wormmon. "They threaten my conquest. And for that, they must die!" Wormmon backed gulpped and backed off. Ken laughed at Wormmon's lack of bravery. "You really are worthless, aren't you?" Wormmon sighed and left the room.

"Now that he isn't here to bother me any more, which of the hominids shall I take out first?" Ken typed on the holo-keyboard as he looked up the files on the Digidestend. "Ah, this is it!" Ken pulled up a picture of Yolei, an evil grin on his face. "Yolei Innoue. Odaiba Middle school. She will make the perfect first target." Ken pressed a button on the armrest of his command chair. Suddenly, a Bakemon appeared in the room. Ken pointed at the screen in front of him and said, "This is your target. Now go to the Real World and neutralize her!"

"I will do as the emperor orders..." Bakemon said silently. Bakemon exited the room and went to a different part of Ken's base. He entered a room with a strange machine. Bakemon pulled the lever on the machine. It roared to life, and opened a portal to the Real World. "Must do as the emperor orders..." Bakemon muttered as he entered the portal and went to the Real World.

************

Bakemon emerged on the roof of the apartment building Yolei, T.K. and and Cody lived in. He phased through the roof and entered the building. He searched the building, looking for his target. "Must do as the emperor orders..." He muttered repeatedly as he silently hovered through the building. Finally, he found Yolei. She was sound asleep in her bed. "Master will be pleased..." he said as he raised his right hand. He cast a spell over Yolei. Bakemon then made his way back to the roof of the building and went back through the portal to the Digital World. He was sure his master would reward him for accomplishing his mission with such ease.

************

Yolei awoke the next morning. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she was going to have a good day. Not just the ordinary good day. That legendary good day that only come once in a decade that everyone longs for. The legendary day that one of your life long dreams magically comes true.

Yolei rose up out of bed and got ready. She noticed that she hadn't noticed or even heard Poromon. "Hey, Poromon? Where are you?" Yolei waited a moment for a reply, but none came. "Poromon, this really isn't funny." Again, there was no answer. Yolei started looking for her partner. Try as she might, Yolei could not find little Poromon. She started to panic, when he mother called her to breakfast. Yolei huffed and slapped her hands against her hips in defeat. She decided she would play it cool and go to breakfast. She would find Poromon later.

Yolei walked out to the dining room and sat down at the table. She noticed her sisters were not there. She couldn't help but wonder why. Suddenly, her mother set down a huge plate of food in front of her. "All this for me?"

"Yes. All for my favorite daughter," Mrs. Innoue replied.

Yolei wondered what had come over her mother, but couldn't turn down the food in front of her. Mrs. Innoue came back in the room with food for herself. After chomping down, most of her breakfast, Yolei couldn't hold any more. "Thanks, mom. I don't think I can eat another bite."

Mrs. Innoue giggled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Suddenly, Mr. Innoue came into the room. "Well look! If it isn't the bright and morning star!"

_Okay, he's never said that to me before._ Yolei thought. "Good morning, dad." Yolei got up to go get her school supplies together, then it hit her. _Wait, why is dad here? Isn't he supposed to be at the store?_

"Something wrong, honey?" Mrs. Innoue asked.

"No. It's just... where are Momoe and Chizuru? And why is dad here and not at the store?"

Mr. and Mrs. Innoue looked at each other, concerned expressions on their faces. "We should have known she would figure it out," Mrs. Innoue said. "Couldn't hide it forever anyway."

"You see, my little princess, Momoe and Chizuru got caught cheating at school. They got suspended for it. To punish them for it, I put them to work at the store."

Yolei was dumb founded. _Wow! That's crazy! Although, it _is_ a dream come true. It's about freaking time those two got what was coming to them. I was right. This IS going to be a good day._ "Oh, that's too bad. I feel real sorry for them."

"Don't feel sorry for them," said Mr. Innoue. "They made a mistake, and now they have to pay for it."

Yolei dawned a large evil grin. She went back in her room to get her school supplies together. Then she remembered, Poromon was still missing. _I'm running out of time. I can't look right now. I will when I get home. Boy, the others are going to be mad at me since I won't be able to go the Digital World over this._ Yolie quickly made her way out the door after she got her stuff together.

It was a picture perfect day outside. Mild temperatures, bright sunshine, a refreshing breeze. Everything was going Yolei's way today. _Just wait until I tell the others about this._ Yolei quietly walked on to school, a large happy smile on her face.

************

Yolei had sat through all of her classes. She was now in the cafeteria. She looked around for the other Digidestend, but they were being very tardy right now. Finally, Yolei saw Kari walk into the cafeteria. She was walking alongside T.K. _They sure took their time._ Yolei made her way over to the crowded cafeteria over to T.K. and Kari. "Hey, guys." T.K. and Kari looked at Yolei with a puzzled expression on their faces.

"Do I know you?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I have seen you before," T.K. added.

"Real funny, you two. But seriously, are we going back to the Digital World?"

Kari gasped while T.K.'s jaw hit the floor. "Who told you about that!?" T.K. said.

"Uh, you guys," Yolei answered, furrowing her brow.

"Did you?" Kari asked T.K.

"No. Did you tell her?" T.K. said.

"I haven't mentioned that to anyone outside the Digidestend."

"Guys, this joke got old after the first line. Now, will you please knock it off?" Yolei said, irritated.

"It's not a joke, miss. We don't know who you are," T.K. said.

"'Miss?' Really? Are you two going to do this all day?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kari said. "If you will excuse us, _miss_, we are in the middle of an important conversation."

Yolei huffed and stomped off. She sat back down at the table she had been waiting for the other Digidestend at. _What are they trying to pull?_ she thought. _This isn't funny. First, I can't find Poromon, and now T.K. and Kari act like I'm a total stranger to them. If this is a practical joke, it's the worst one in history. _Yolei finished her lunch, her thoughts never leaving what could be going on. The bell then rung, and Yolei had to go to her next class.

************

Yolei's day improved after the meeting with T.K. and Kari in the cafeteria. None of her teachers gave her any home work at all. All of her work had been the easiest she had ever done before. She had even been asked on two dates. She turned the two down, of course. She had to figure out what was going on with T.K. and Kari. Then, she had to find out where Poromon had gone.

School finally let out. Yolei quickly made her way to the computer lab. She was going to get to the bottom of all this. She found T.K., Cody, Kari, and Davis all in the computer lab. "I knew I would find you here."

The others all looked over at Yolei. "Hey, there's that girl that talked to me and Kari in the cafeteria," T.K. said.

"The one that knows about the Digital World?" Davis said.

"Yeah," Kari answered.

"Seriously, guys, I'm real tired of this joke. Please, stop it. And where's Poromon?"

"What joke?" Cody asked.

"And who's Poromon?" T.K. asked.

Yolei slapped her forehead. "Poromon is my digimon partner. I'm a Digidestend, just like you guys, remember? We went to the Digital World yesterday. Cody and I got our digimon. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I don't know how you found all this out, girl, but you shouldn't know about it," Davis said. "I was there yesterday, and I know you weren't there."

"Yeah. None of us have ever met you before today," Kari added.

"Do you know Tai Kamiya? Or Matt Ishda? Did they tell our story or something?" T.K. asked.

Yolei stomped her foot. "NO! I don't know who those people are. I know about this because I was there with you guys!"

"Hey, listen, we got work to do. We don't have time to sit here and argue with you," Davis said. "C'mon, gang. Lets go to the Digital World."

The four of the flew into the computer screen, one by one. Yolei was left standing there, confused, on the verge of tears. _What is this? Did they forget about me? How could they? We were just in the Digital World Yesterday._

Yolei ran out of the computer lab, small tears running down her face. She got to her apartment and ran into her room. _I just don't understand. I know! I'll look at my e-mails. I saw all those e-mails from the others last night. That will prove I'm a Digidestend._

Yolei powered her laptop up and brought her e-mail up. To her dismay, none of the messages the Digidestend sent her from last night were there. She slammed her laptop shut and threw herself on her bed. _I don't get it. It's like I jumped dimensions while I was sleeping. That must be it. I was dreaming about all that with the Digidestend and the Digital World. But if I was dreaming, then why did the others know about it? And how were they able to go to the Digital World? Oh, I'm losing my mind! _

Yolei pinched herself. _No, I'm not dreaming right now. What is going on here?_

Yolei curled up into a ball on her bed. She was so upset, she instantly fell asleep.

************


	2. The Glamourous Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I think you knew that already.

************

Yolei sat up quickly. She was breathing very hard and fast. She then realized that she had fallen asleep. She looked over at her clock. It was after 10 PM. She had slept through most of the afternoon. _Or maybe I woke up from that... nightmare._ Yolei looked around for Poromon again. Just as before, Poromon was nowhere to be found.

_There's something wrong here. I will find out what it is. First, I need my sleep._ Yolei put her night gown on and went back to sleep. She would find out what the deal was, no matter what.

************

Yolei woke up the next morning to her alarm. She turned it off. _Is this... Am I back where I know Poromon and the others?_ Yolei looked for Poromon, but couldn't find him. Then, she checked her e-mail again. Again, the messages were missing. _They're not here. And I _know_ I didn't delete those._ For the mean time, Yolei would play along with whatever was going on. She got dressed. Again, both of her parents treated her like the queen. Again, her sisters were being forced to work at the family store for cheating at school. Mr. Innoue was going to make them do that until their suspension was over. Though she was overjoyed, Yolei felt bad over it. Those were her sisters, after all. As much as she hated them, they were family.

As much as Yolei liked the treatment from her parents, it kind of got on her nerves. She was glad when it was time for her to go to school. Her father offered to take her in the car, but she declined. Yolei tried to put the pieces together. Poromon was gone. The Digidestend didn't know her. Her parents treated her like a god. Aboslutely everything went her way. There had to be some kind of connection here. Yolei just couldn't figure out what it was.

Yolei reached her school. Her first class was history, her worst subject. She was glad it was first. She was still groggy when she got there, and it seemed to pass quickly. Her good classes all came after that. Much to her surprise, history was a breeze. She never dreamed it would be this easy. History and her never got along. Whatever it was from yesterday that made everything go her way had carried over to today.

It was like that in the rest of her classes, up until lunch. Yolei sat at the same table she had the day before when she was on the lookout for the others. If her great luck with her school work was not enough, the cafeteria was serving pizza and brownies. _This is one hell of a day!_ Yolei thought as she gleefully chomped down a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Yolei sat back in her chair and put her arms behind her head. As amazing as the Digital World was, and as cool as it was to be a Digidestend, Yolei much perferred this. Patheticly easy school work. Her sisters were suffering. And she got to pig out with good food at lunch time. The food in the cafeteria was so bad at one time, the school got a law suit because one of the kids almost died.

"May I sit down?" Yolei heard someone ask. She looked up and saw Kari standing there.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

Kari nodded and set her tray of food down before sitting down in her chair. She had a nervous, uncertain look on her face.

"What brings you here?" Yolei asked.

"I wanted to aplogize for how Davis talked to you yesterday in the computer lab. He was kinda rude to you back there."

"Ah, don't worry about it."

Kari smiled. She was glad there were no hard feelings over yesterday in the computer lab. "I'm curious, though. How did you know about the Digidestend and the Digital World?"

Yolei choked on the pizza slice she was eating when Kari asked her that question. "Well uh... I... you see... uh..."

"You don't feel like talking about it. I understand. Forget I asked."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, how long have you lived in Odaiba?"

"I was born here. I hope to leave one day."

"Mmm hmm. Have any brothers or sisters?

"Yeah. I have two sisters and a brother. And boy, are my sisters a pain in the ass."

"I know where you're coming from. I have one brother. He's older than me, so he thinks he knows better me about everything."

"It's not that my sisters think they know better than me, it's that they think they own everything."

"What about your brother?"

"Mantarou is cool. He's in college."

The girls talked like that until the end of lunch. The bell rang, and the two went their separate ways. The same ease Yolei had with her earlier classes continued on to her other classes. She could not figure out why she was having such good luck. She couldn't help but worry all these good things were going to come back later and one big, bad thing was going to happen.

School let out, and Yolei walked home all by herself. She thought about her conversation with Kari. It was obvious that Kari had never met her before yesterday. Or the other Digidestend for that matter. _Okay. So, we have me getting extroadinary luck the last two days. Everything pretty much goes my way. The Digidestend seem like they have no idea who I am. They have no recollection of me. Apparently, I was never a Digidestend. I know there's something going on. I just have to figure it out. The answer's right there, I just have to find it._

Yolei's thoughts were interruped as Kari walked up. "Hey, Yolei."

"Hi, Kari."

"Headed home?"

"No. I'm goin' clubin'."

"Good one. I totally left myself open for that one."

"Yeah, you did."

"Use stuff like that with your sisters a lot?"

"Yup. We have wars all the time. I've learned how to turn their own jokes back on them. It's what I do best." The two girls laughed. "You still want to know how I knew about you guys and the Digital World, don't you?"

"You're good. What gave it away?"

"You didn't know me before. Now you're hanging around me all the time because I know your little secret."

"Should have been more subtle. Ah well."

"I'll tell you how I knew if you promise not to laugh or anything."

Kari looked puzzled. "Okay..."

"I had a dream about it."

There was silence between the two for a while. "Interesting," Kari finally broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"And in that dream, you thought you were a Digidestend?"

"Wha-- How did you..."

"I heard what you said in the lab yesterday. This is strange. You knew a lot just by one dream. Cody did get his digimon and digi-egg the day before yesterday."

"In a temple, right?"

"Yeah..."

"The things I dream of... hehe..." Kari gave Yolei a 'yeah right' look. "Listen, it's the truth. I swear."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay. I believe you."

_Thank goodness. This girl asks to many questions._ Yolei thought. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you."

Yolei walked back to her apartment. When she got there, Mantarou was there. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little sister!" Mantarou ran up and gave Yolei a rib-breaking hug.

"Hi... Mantarou..."

Mantarou realized he was about to suffocate Yolei and let her go. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hug you so hard."

"It's... okay..." Yolei said between breaths. "What are you doing here?"

"Had some free time. Though I'd come see my favorite little sister."

_Strange. He never told me anything about me being his favorite little sister._ "Oh, how thoughtful."

************

Mantarou visited with Yolei for a couple of hours. It got late, and he had to go back to the college campus. Yolei had fun with her brother during the time they had together. Mantarou was the only sibling Yolei liked. She was happy to see him. At the same time, though, she was trying figure this into what was happening.

_The last two days, the best things have happened to me. This has to be connected to why the Digidestend don't remeber me._

Yolei sat down at her desk in her room. She held her head in her hands and started thinking. She thought of everything she could to come up with why this was happening. After several minutes of hard thinking, she had gotten no farther than when she had first started thinking. She had wasted half an hour.

_Fat lot of good that did._ Yolei thought. It was late now, and she needed to get to bed. She put her night gown on and went to bed. She tried to put two and two together again while she tried to get to sleep. It didn't help her find anything out, but it did help her fall asleep.

************

Yolei sat in the cafeteria at school a few days later. She and Kari had become good friends since Kari first talked to her a few days ago. Yolei was no closer to finding out why the Digidestend had forgotten her. Though, she was beginning not to care any more. Her good fortune had continued. Chizuru and Momoe were still working at the store. Mantarou had stopped by some more. Her parents treated her like a princess. She and Kari had become close. Yolei almost didn't want to find out what was going on because she liked how things were turning out. Her life had never been better.

"Hey, Yolei," Kari said as she walked up.

"Hi there, Kari."

The two had their usual girl talk conversation before they went back to class. It had become a trend between them the past few days. Kari had left Yolei alone about knowing about the Digidestend and the Digital World. Everything was going great for Yolei.

************

That weekend, Yolei had completely given up on figuring out what had happened to her. Her life had become perfect. She had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Her sisters were being driven like slaves. She was getting straight A's at school, mostly thanks to the fact that her school all was really easy. And now, she didn't have to worry about the stress of being a Digidestend.

Yolei lied in her bed on Saturday. It was well after 10 in the morning, and she didn't give a damn. She had decided to stop worring about Poromon and the Digidestend and just enjoy the high life. The world was at her feet.

"Yolei, dear" Mrs. Innoue said as she entered Yolei's room. "I don't mean to disturb you, but there's a call for you."

"From who?"

"One of the boys at your school. He wants to ask you on a date."

_Oh, great. Another dork wants to go out with me._ Yolei thought as she rolled her eyes. She got out of bed and walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

_'Is this Yolei Innoue?'_

"Yes. Who is this?"

_'This is Riku Chang.'_

Yolei's heart beat much faster than it had before. "THE Riku Chang!?"

_'Yes. I was wondering if you would like to go out later tonight.'_

"I-I would love to!"

_'Cool. I'll see ya around seven. That sound good?'_

"O-of course! See you tonight." Yolie then hung the phone up. _Cool! The hottest kid in school is asking ME out! This is the life._ Yolei went and lied back down. She would get ready for her date later, but right now, she was going to louse about.

************


	3. Coma

Sorry for the late update. I had to delay this update because I was busy writing later chapters for this and my other story, _Ghosts of Years Past._ I'll try not to be late with updates again.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I don't own Digimon!

************

It was Monday now. Yolei had been on cloud nine the whole time she was on her date with Riku. Her sisters were still working their asses off at the store, her parents treated her like pure gold, everything was absolutely perfect. Riku even asked Yolei out again next Saturday. Yolei no longer cared about the Digidestend or Poromon. Her life was far too good right now. She loved the way things were turning out.

Yolei had just eaten breakfast and gotten ready for school. She was about to walk out the door when Mr. Innoue stopped her.

"Yolei, my princess, I need to show you something," said Mr. Innoue. He had a devious look on his face.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"Come with me outside."

Yolei did as she was told and followed her father outside. She couldn't imagine what he was going to show her. She hoped it wasn't something bad. Mr. Innoue led Yolei out to the parking lot of the apartments they lived in. Yolei still couldn't find out what was going on here.

"Dad, can we pick it up a little here? I'm going to be late for school," Yolei said.

"You won't be late in this!" Mr. Innoue said as he pointed to a parked car.

Yolei looked at what her father was pointing to. It was a brand new Nissan GTR. It was black with all leather interior.

"Is... this mine...?" Yolei said, dumb struck.

"Yes! It is!" Mr. Innoue said happily. "This car is going to be all yours when you are old enough to get your drivers license!"

Yolei couldn't believe what she had just heard her father say. One of Japan's most coveted sports cars was now hers. She would be the envy of all her friends now.

"Well, don't you want to sit down in it?" Mr. Innoue asked.

"Y-yeah!" Yolei answered. She opened the passenger door and sat down inside. "WOW!" Yolei shouted after feeling how comfortable the seats were. "This. Is. Awesome!" She took a look around the inside of the car. It was so beautiful. "Thank you so much, dad!" Yolei said, on the verge of tears.

"You're welcome, my sweet little princess," Mr. Innoue said as he sat down in the drivers seat. "Better hurry and get you to school." Mr. Innoue turned on the powerful engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Mr. Innoue got carried away and started acting like he was 17 years old again as he drove Yolei to school. He exceeded the speed limit the whole way.

"Dad! Slow down!" Yolei said. She had her eyes closed. "You better not wreck my car!" Much to Yolei's delight, they had now reached the school. Yolei got out and breathed a sigh of relief. _Who knew my father could drive like such maniac?_ Mr. Innoue blew Yolei a kiss and then drove off, going faster than he had on the way there. _If I find out he wrecked my car before I've even had an opportunity to drive it myself, there WILL be hell to pay!_ Yolei shrugged the thought of her father wrecking her new pride and joy off and walked inside the school. She couldn't wait to brag to Kari.

************

The day started out real well for Yolei. First there was getting the news of her new car, then her classes continued to be as easy as they had been before, and several boys took notice her car outside, and either wanted to be her friend or asked her out. To make it even better, it was lunchtime, and she would now get to tell Kari all about the GTR.

Yolei sat at her usual table. She had already gotten her food and was waiting for Kari to show up. Unfortunately, the cafeteria wasn't serving the wonderful food it had been. But what was being served today was tolerable.

"Hey, Yolei," Kari said as she sat down.

"Hi, Kari. Boy, have I got news for you!" Yolei replied.

"Is what I'm hearing true!? Your parents bought you a car!?"

"I see word travels fast. Yes, it's true!"

"Oh, Yolei! I'm so happy for you! What kind of car is it?"

"It's a black Nissan GTR. All leather interior."

"Wow. I bet you're the evey of every person in the whole school."

"Yeah. A lot of girls have been glaring at me. Others have been giving me high fives. Lots of boys wanna be my friend now."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"So, you think I could get a ride?"

"Well, I will see. I don't have my license yet, and I can't drive it until I do."

"Aww... That sucks..."

"Yeah. Oh well. It's only a year or two I have to wait."

"It's still cool that you have it now though."

"I hope I still have it. Dad drove up here in it. He was driving it like he stole it."

"I bet that was scary. I never told anybody this before, but Tai and I got a ride home with dad one time when he was drunk off his rear end."

"Yikes! I bet you never wanted to ride with him ever again."

Kari scratched the back of her head. "Yeah. Tai thought it was cool. I thought I was going to die."

Yolei laughed. She couldn't believe Kari and Tai had been on a ride with a drunk driver before. "Did your dad ever get caught?"

"No. Mom didn't even find out. I'm surprised. He walked in about to fall over from all the beer he had drunk."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. So, how does the car ride?"

"Oh! It's _so_ smooth. I couldn't even tell we were moving! And those are the most comfortable seats you have ever sat in."

"That's it! You have to give me a ride in that some time."

"I will, I promise." Kari and Yolei locked their little fingers together.

"Do you know how fast it will go?"

"No. I don't think I'm gonna try and find out either. That would be dangerous and stupid."

"Yeah. I guarantee a guy in your position would see how fast it would go first thing."

"I know. Men," Yolei shook her head.

The bell rung, and the two went their separate ways. Yolei promised that she would show the GTR to Kari before they went home later.

************

Bakemon came back through the portal he had used to go to the real world in the first place. He pulled the lever to the machine and shut it off. He then went up to Ken's command room. "Master, I have done as you have asked."

Ken adjusted his glasses. "Really now?"

"Yes, master."

"The Innoue girl is dead?"

"Well..."

"Well what!? You did kill her as I asked, right!?"

"You said to neutralize her, not kill her master."

Ken growled and got his whip out. He hit Bakemon with it multiple times. "You dumb idiot! Do you not know how to follow orders!?"

"But... you didn't tell me you wanted the girl dead!"

"Shut up!" Ken shouted as he hit Bakemon again. "When I say somethign like 'neutralize,' always assume I mean for you to kill! I never want a failure like this again! Do you understand? Fail me again, and I will destroy your useless ass!"

Bakemon dropped to the floor and begged for Ken to stop hitting him with the whip. "Please don't hit me!!!"

Ken stood over Bakemon, still holding his whip. "I should hit you again just for being such a whimp! Now, did you actually do something to the Innoue girl while your were screwing around in the Real World?"

Bakemon looked up at Ken, a sympathetic look on his face. "I cast a spell on her."

"What kind of spell?"

"A spell that will keep her in deep slumber for days."

Ken brought his hand up to his chin. "Well, you didn't fail me entirely. With her trapped in that deep sleep, she won't be able to get in my way now."

Bakemon got up off the floor and started hovering in the air again. "Plus, there is a wonderful side effect."

Ken raised his eye brow. "And what's that?"

"Unless she awakens in a few hours, her connection to her Digivice will be severed."

Ken dawned a large, evil grin and started laughing. "Well, maybe you are useful to me after all." Bakemon perked up at this. "But since you didn't follow my orders as I gave them to you, no reward!" Bakemon sighed in defeat and slowly sauntered out of the room. "Damn idiot. At least he didn't completely screw up." Ken said as he removed his glasses. "I think I shall return to my home. Hopefully when I return, that girl's connection to her Digivice won't be there any longer, and there will be one less maggot to get in my way." Ken started walking toward the room with the machine that opened a portal to the Real World. He passed Wormmon on the way. "I'm returning to my home, Wormmon. Take care of the place until I return. If I find you messed something up while I was gone, you will have to do 10 laps around the base."

Wormmon gulped. "Y-yes, master! I will watch the base until you return."

Ken was both amused and angry at how Wormmon answered him. Wormmon was acting so meek, it was funny, but Ken was very angry with his lack of a back bone. Ken walked into the room with the transporter and took off his cape. He pulled the lever and opened the portal to the Real World and went through it.

************

Poromon woke up and quietly yawned. He was hiding under Yolei's desk so as not to be discovered. Yolei's alarm was going off. Poromon thought it best to stay under the desk and let Yolei shut the alarm off. So, Poromon sat there and waited. Yolei just lied there and let the annoying alarm sit and make all kinds of ear spliting noise. Poromon got tired of it and climbed up on Yolei's bed to see why she wasn't turning the alarm off. He got up there and looked at Yolei. She wasn't moving at all. Poromon started jumping on top of Yolei trying to wake her up. "Yolei, wake up!" Poromon whispered. "Come on, wake up and turn off that annoying noise!" Yolei continued to lie there. Poromon then heard Mrs. Innoue coming. He quickly got back under the desk to hide. He was hopeful Mrs. Innoue would be able to wake Yolei.

"Yolei, breakfast is ready, and your alarm has been going off for 10 mintues. Get up!" Yolei didn't even respond to her mother. "Wake up!" Mrs. Innoue said as she shook Yolei.

"What's her problem?" said Momoe as she walked by Yolei's room.

Mrs. Innoue continued to try and wake Yolei up. _What is she trying to do?_ Poromon thought while he hid under the desk. Suddenly, Mrs. Innoue ran off to find Mr. Innoue. _Uh oh! I hope there's not somethign wrong._

Mrs. Innoue came back in the room with her husband in tow. Mr. Innoue felt of Yolei's wrist. He could feel her pulse, but it was a little weak. "You say she won't wake up?"

"Yeah. She's not--"

"No. I can feel her pulse."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Mr. Innoue opened one of Yolei's eyes and looked closely at it. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her. I don't understand what is going on here."

"She's faking," said Chizuru. She walked in without the others noticing. "Quit acting like a bitch and wake up!" she shouted at Yolei.

Mrs. Innoue yanked on Chizuru's ear. "You be nicer to your sister! And we don't use language like that in this house!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Chizuru said as she tried to break free of her mother's grip. Finally she turned loose. "Tell me when she drops the act. I have to get to school. I just hope my ear doesn't fall off on the way there."

Mrs. Innoue sighed. She hated how her daughters fought with each other. But right now, she needed to worry about Yolei.

"We need to take her to the hospital," said Mr. Innoue.

Mrs. Innoue gasped. "Is it really that bad?"

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor. That's why we need to get her to the hospital."

Mrs. Innoue nodded. The two of them picked Yolei's motionless body up and took her down to the car outside.

_Oh no! I have to go with them to this hospital thing! _Poromon thought. _How do I follow them without them knowing, though?_ Poromon put these thoughts aside and just charged and followed Mr. and Mrs. Innoue from a distance. The two parents got Yolei out to their car and put her in the back seat. Poromon started to panic, but then saw the window to the back seat was down. He hopped as fast as he could and jumped through the window right as the car started to move. Fortunately for Poromon, Mr. and Mrs. Innoue didn't see him jump in the car. He hid under the driver's seat to make sure they wouldn't see him.

************

It was an eventful ride to the hospital. Mr. Innoue drove very quickly, causing Poromon to get tossed around a lot. He was glad when they finally got there. Now he was faced with the problem of following Yolei's parents through the highly populated hospital. He saw Mr. Innoue open the car door and pick Yolei up. Poromon took a big chance, and jumped out of the car right as Mr. Innoue was closing the door. He only just managed to get out before the door crushed him. Now, he only had to find a way to follow the Innoues to Yolei's room. Poromon took another chance and followed the Innoues into the Hospital.

The Innoues stopped to sign Yolei in. The hospital staff rolled a wheel chair out for Yolei to sit in. Lucky for Poromon, there was a small mesh under the seat for holding items. He could use that to keep up with Yolei. And he wouldn't have to try so hard to keep up. Poromon carefully made his way over to Yolei's wheel chair and hopped into the mesh below under the bottom of the chair. He made it without being seen.

Yolei was finally given a room. She was wheeled to it. Once there, she was put on a hospital bed. There was a space just big enough for Poromon to hide under the bed. He quickly but carefully left the mesh under the wheel chair and went to the space under the bed. Finally, he could stop and catch his breath.

While Poromon hid under the bed, a physician started to examine Yolei. "Interesting."

"What? Did you find something?" Mrs. Innoue asked the physician.

"Yes. It seems she is in a coma."

"Will she be okay?" Mr. Innoue asked.

"Yes. She will be fine until she wakes up."

"How long do you think for her to wake up?" asked Mrs. Innoue.

"I don't know. We have a patient here who has been in a coma for two years."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

"No. She just went to bed last night, and we couldn't get her to wake up this morning," Mr. Innoue answered.

"Hmm..." The physician trailed off. "Just stay here and stay calm. She will wake up eventually."

Mr. and Mrs. Innoue both nodded. The physician walked out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Innoue sat down in the chairs next to Yolei's bed, their expression those of worry. Poromon sat under the bed, listening to what the man said. _Coma? What's that? I guess that's the deep sleep she's in._ Poromon thought. _I hope the other Digidestend hurry up and get here. Maybe they will know how to make her wake up._

So, Poromon and Yolei's parents sat there waiting for Yolei to wake up out of her coma.

************


	4. What Dreams are Made of

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

************

Mr. and Mrs. Innoue sat by their daughter for a couple of hours. They hoped and prayed that she would wake up. After what the doctor had told them, she could be like stuck in that condition for years before she wakes up. Finally, the doctor convinced them that the hospital staff had everything under control and that they could go home.

"If there is even a slight change, we will call you and update you," said the doctor.

"Thank you. I think we will go home now. It's been a stressful day," said Mr. Innoue.

With that, Yolei's parents left the room and went home. Poromon crawled out from under the bed and stretched some. "Gosh. I though they would never leave. It's so small and cramped under there." Poromon hopped on top of the bed and looked Yolei over. "Hey, Yolei, wake up." Poromon waited, but Yolei never responded. _Of course she's not going to answer me. Those people couldn't even get her to._ Poromon made himself comfortable on the bed next to Yolei. _Looks like we're going to be here for a while. I might as well make myself comfortable. I like it here much better than under this thing._

The two of them laid like that for a quite some time. Then, Poromon suddenly heard somebody walking in the door. He started to panic and tried to get back under the bed. "Are you sure this is the right room, T.K.?" Poromon heard Kari say.

"Yeah. This is the room Mr. Innoue said Yolei was in," T.K. replied. "Hey look, it's Poromon."

Poromon stopped trying to hide and looked up. "Oh, it's you guys. I thought someone else was coming in. That was scary." Poromon breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to go to the Digital World, but Yolei never showed up," Davis answered.

"We called her parents and they said she was here in the hospital. We came to see her," said Kari.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," Poromon said. "They can't find out what's wrong with Yolei."

The Digidestend put their back packs down on the floor and let their partners out of them. "Is she okay?" Gatomon asked when she got out of Kari's back pack.

"I think so. She won't wake up. The people here called it a 'coma' or something like that."

"Oh, dear!" said Kari.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" Patamon asked Poromon.

"Lets see... Everything was fine last night. She had dinner with her sisters, and then went to bed. I found her like this back this morning. Her parents tried, but they couldn't wake her up. Then, they brought her here."

"Say, how did you manage to get here?" DemiVeemon asked.

"It wasn't easy. I almost got killed once trying to get here."

Patamon hovered over to Yolei and looked at her. "Hmm... Hey, Gatomon, look at Yolei."

Gatomon cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Just look."

Gatomon hopped up onto the bed and looked at Yolei. "Wait a minute..."

"What is it, Gatomon?" Kari asked her partner.

"This is more than a coma," Gatomon answered.

"That's what I thought. I knew that you would know," Patamon said to Gatomon.

"This is a spell, not a simple coma," Gatomon said. "Only a digimon with magical knowlege could have done this."

"You're saying a digimon did this?" Poromon asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind. A digimon must have wandered into the Real World and done this in the middle of the night."

"Couldn't have been coincidence," T.K. said.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"A digimon just happens to wander into our world and cast a spell on one of us Digidestend? There's no way this was a random event. The Digimon Emperor must be behind all this."

"How could he do that? He's a human," Cody asked.

"He has some way of getting into the Digital World," Kari said. "If he can get there, I bet he can send a digimon back here."

"How interesting," said Poromon.

"Yikes! That means he could do the same thing to any of the rest of us! Or worse," Davis said. "Hey, Kari, want me to guard you at night to make sure you stay safe?"

The rest of the team all groaned at what Davis said. "Thanks for worrying about me Davis, but Tai and Gatomon will be home to protect me."

"Okay. If you change your mind, just let me know." Davis cracked a big grin.

"Right..." T.K. said as he rolled his eyes. "Back to the matter at hand. Gatomon, Patamon, do you know any way to reverse this coma Yolei is in?"

"I don't know any way. Sorry," Patamon replied.

"I don't, but we better find a way fast," Gatomon said. "If we don't wake her up soon, her Digivice won't recognize her anymore, and Poromon won't be able to Armor Digivolve."

"What!?" Poromon said. "That horrible. We have to do something!"

"Yeah. By the look of it, we only have a few hours before the connection is lost."

"Somebody come up with a plan," Davis said.

"Okay, you first," Cody told Davis.

"What? I don't know anything about this!"

"Yeah. Neither do we," T.K. said.

"Veemon?"

"Don't look at me!" DemiVeemon said.

"Me either!" Upamon said. "Technically, I was just born yesterday. How do you expect me to know all this?"

Davis tried to pull his hair out. "Grr... some team we make!"

"Calm down, Davis. We will figure something out," Kari said.

"What do we do?" Cody said.

"Think Izzy would know about this?" T.K. asked Kari.

"Hmm..." Kari said and put her hand on her chin. "He might. Why don't we ask him?"

"Good idea. Glad I thought of it!" Davis said.

_Now that adds new meaning to 'glory hog.'_ T.K. though as he got his D-Terminal. "Come on, Izzy. Don't let us down." T.K. sent the email asking Izzy about Yolei's coma situation. "Okay. Now we just have to wait for him to answer."

"Great, the waiting game," Davis muttered.

The Digidestend and their digimon waited very impatiently for Izzy to respond to T.K.'s email. Davis tried to look cool in front of Kari and pretend he knew how to defend himself by play punching the wall.

"Can you not do that, please?" Cody asked Davis. "It's annoying."

Davis stopped and looked at Cody. "Why should I stop?"

"Because I asked nicely."

Davis shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. I gotta pratice my hand-to-hand in case I have to defend myself. What if I get into trouble?"

Cody put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you will be in trouble if you fight like that. You look like you have no idea what you're doing. You have your right up while you're in your left lead."

T.K. looked at Davis' stance. "He's right. Get into a fight like that, and you're going to get your block knocked off."

"Grr... shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Davis said.

"Yeah, and my grandfather knows all this stuff, and he's taught me some of it. And I know that you're standing all wrong," Cody said. "And you're turning your body, too. That causes you to loose about 70 percent of your power."

"Chill out, kid! I can handle myself," Davis said.

"Come on, Davis! Stop trying to impress me," Kari said.

"What? What gave you that idea?" Davis said, scratching the back of his head. _Dang. Is it that obvious?_

"Don't try to trick me. I know you better than that."

"Really, I don't know what you are talking about."

Suddenly, T.K.'s D-Terminal went off. "Oh, my D-Terminal. It must be Izzy." He got it out and looked at it. The others gathered behind him to see what Izzy had said.

"What's it say?" Cody asked, trying to jump up and see T.K.'s D-Terminal.

"...'Lucky you, I have a file regarding this in my laptop. There is a way to enter the subject's dream using the Digivice. Once inside the dream, you have to convince the subject to wake up, and they will come out of the 'coma' condition. The method is up to you. But take note of this; only one person can enter the dream at a time. You should be able to take you digimon with you. I would highly recommend this. There's no telling what could be going on inside the dream. Nothing can happen to the subject. However, you _CAN_ die by what happens in the dream. Be careful. - Izzy"

"Well, now we know what to do," Kari said.

"Yeah, but how do we use the Digivice to get into the dream?" Davis asked.

"And which one of us is going in there to wake her up?" T.K. asked.

Cody held his Digivice up to Yolei's motionless body. The Digivice started to glow, and a beam of light came out of it. "Woah!" Suddenly a portal appeared in front of Cody.

"That's how you get into the dream," Kari said.

"Great. Now, who's going in?" T.K. asked.

Davis stepped forward and hit his chest with his fist. "I will!"

"You sure?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah. I'm the leader of this here group, I think I should be the one to do it." _Plus, when I get done, Kari will think I'm a hero! Hell yes I'm sure that I'm going in there._

"Remember, Davis, be careful," Cody said. "Izzy said you could die if something happens to you in there."

"Whatever. I'm not scared! Come on, Veemon."

"It's DemiVeemon! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh, right. Sorry!"

"I forgive you. Now, lets get in there!"

"Yeah!"

Davis and DemiVeemon slowly stepped up to the portal. Davis was really scared, but he made sure not to show it. He couldn't around Kari, or she would think he was a wimp. The two of them stood there for a second. Finally, they walked into the portal.

************


	5. Seeing Double

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

************

Davis and DemiVeemon emerged from the portal and found themselves in a very familiar place. They were still in Obaiba. Every aspect of the city was the same.

"Huh? We _are_ in the dream, right?" Davis asked.

"Gee, I don't know," DemiVeemon responded.

"There has to be some way to tell. This looks exactly like Odaiba."

"Maybe Yolei is dreamin' about the city."

"Yeah, right. In the movies, somebody having a dream or something like always dreams about living the high life."

"Then maybe she's around here somewhere livin' it up."

"I guess. Oh! You're not supposed to be talking!"

"Oh yeah."

Davis picked DemiVeemon up and acting like he was a stuffed animal. "Don't make a sound, or I'll kill you."

DemiVeemon gulped. He was going to talk, but simply nodded instead. The two of them walked around for a while looking for Yolei. They walked for a long time, but there was no sign of Yolei. Hours later, they still had not found Yolei. Davis went and sat down on a bench nearby.

"This is boring," DemiVeemon muttered.

Davis slapped his hand over DemiVeemon's mouth. "Hush! What did I tell you about talking?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget again." DemiVeemon frowned after Davis finished talking. "Well, there's not anybody around, so I guess it's okay to talk right now. Just make sure you are not making any noise when somebody walks by."

DemiVeemon perked up a little. "Okay!" The two of them sat on the bench for a moment in silence. "Hey, Davis, if this is a dream, why do I need to be quiet? It doesn't really matter, does it."

"Well, I don't know for sure this is a dream. So, we need to keep you a secret in case we ended up in the wrong place."

"How could we have ended up in the wrong place?"

"How we know that portal didn't go to some place in town? It could have, ya know."

"You're crazy, Davis."

"You can't be too cautious."

They sat there for a long time. People came and sat down next to them, then left. When the area was clear again, DemiVeemon spoke again. "I know how to find Yolei and prove weather or not this is a dream."

"How's that?"

"Go to her house. If she's there, then that means we are in the dream."

"Good idea. Glad I thought of it!"

"But..."

"But what?"

"Nothing..."

Davis got up and set off in the direction of Yolei's house. It wasn't too far from where they were now.

************

Back in the Real World, T.K., Kari, and Cody waited while Davis was inside Yolei's dream. Kari was sitting in the chair next to Yolei, T.K. was staring out the window, and Cody was watching the T.V. in the room. None of them had said a word to each other for a while now. You could have heard a pin drop in that room. All of them were on edge, hoping Davis and DemiVeemon would come back safe and that Yolei would wake up and be okay. But for now, all they could do was play the waiting game and hope.

"I'm bored," said Upamon.

"Bite your tongue, Upamon!" Cody said. "This is serious business. Davis could die, and Yolei could lose her Digidestend powers."

"Sorry..."

"Calm down, Cody," T.K. said from over by the window. "I know this could end up bad, but we have to keep a positive attitude."

"Yup, that's right!" said Patamon.

Cody sighed. _Why do they have to do me this way just because I'm younger than they are? I wish... I were older. Older than the rest of them. Then, maybe, they would treat me with some respect._

The room fell silent again. Quite some time passed, and Yolei's condidtion had not changed. Obviously, Davis was still working in there. "I wonder what it's like in there..." Kari said.

"It could be anything," T.K. said. "She could be dreaming about millions of things."

"With this spell, I would wager she's dreaming of having the perfect life," said Gatomon. "That's what I've heard about it."

"I hope that doesn't mean it will be difficult for Davis to get her to come out of it," Poromon said. "Gatomon, how much longer do you think it will be before Yolei loses the connection?"

"I don't know. I would say that Davis and DemiVeemon can't take their precious time in there, though. There can't be all that much time left."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Davis and Veemon can do it," Kari said.

_I wish I had your confidence in him, Kari._ T.K. thought. Ever since he met him, T.K. had a bad feeling about Davis being the leader. Although, it wasn't like they asked him or anything like that. He just stepped up and basicly said 'shut up and get behind me.' T.K. seriously thought about objecting to Davis being the leader, but they had only gone to the Digital World with him twice. T.K. decided he would wait a while before he would do anything that drastic. For now, though, they had to worry about getting Yolei out of her current situation.

************

Davis and DemiVeemon walked through Odaiba over to where Yolei lived. It wasn't a long walk, but to Davis, it felt like eternity. Which was strange, seeing as how he was a big time soccer player. None the less, they were there now.

Davis knocked on the door once he got there. 'Don't say a word,' he whispered to DemiVeemon, who nodded.

The door slowly opened, revealing Yolei in her pajamas. "Is that Davis?" she asked. She didn't have her glasses on right now. It was like she just gotten out of bed.

"Hey, Yolei," Davis said. _Well, I guess we did make it into the dream._

"What do you want?"

"Funny you should ask. Can I uh... come in, please?"

Yolei shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure, why not."

Davis walked in and sat down on the couch in the living room of Yolei's house. "What's up with you? You look like you just got up."

"I did. I was sleeping quite peacefully, until _you_ came and banged on my door."

"Did... I come at a bad time or something?"

"Yeah. I _was_ trying to get my beauty sleep. Now, what are you doing here?"

"It's eh, a long story."

"Well, get on with it. Or do I have to force it outta you?"

_What cralwed up her ass and died?_ Davis thought. He proceeded to tell her all about what was going on. "...And then I came into the dream to find you and get you to wake up so you would still be able to make Hawkmon Digivolve."

Yolei sat and barely listened to what Davis was saying. She almost didn't notice when he finished. "Oh, you done. Great. That was the most idiotic thing I have ever heard in my life. As if I actually believe you about all that. I mean, I know you are a Digidestend, but I accepted long ago that I was dreaming about _me_ being one. Now, if you will be so kind as to get out of my house so I can get back to my wonderful day off from school."

Davis sat there, dumbfounded. "Huh...?" He said, mouth on the floor. "But, you have to believe me! Look! It's Veemon!" Davis stood up and showed DemiVeemon to Yolei.

Yolei looked at Davis and said, "What? What are you trying to show me? I don't see anything."

"Hey, don't be so rude! I know you can see me!" DemiVeemon said.

"Yeah, this isn't funny, Yolei!" Davis added.

"What _you_ are doing isn't funny. Now, get out!" Yolei demanded.

"She acted like she didn't see me," DemiVeemon said.

"Stop it! Have you forgotten that you are a Digidestend?" Davis said.

"No. I _dreamed_ that I was a Digidestend. I wanted to come with you guys that time, but you wouldn't let me. You said you didn't recognize me and all that remember?"

"What?"

"Oh, what? You want me to join you now? Too bad! You should have been nicer that one time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously, get out. Do I have to call the cops?"

"Yolei, you have to believe me. _This_ is the dream. A digimon came and cast a spell on you and put you in this dream world. I'm trying to get you out of it."

Yolei got up out of her chair, a look of anger on her face. "You guys must be desperate if you're trying this hard to get me, the great Yolei, to join you low lives."

"Yolei..."

"**OUT!**"

Davis hung his head in defeat. He gave up and left. He slowly sauntered back out of the building.

"Davis! Why did you give up?"

"You saw what happened back there. I may as well have not come."

"Don't say that! We can still get her to come to her sinces!"

"Sure..."

Davis started walking aimlessly around the artificial Odaiba. He had no clue where he was going, or why, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he failed. He wandered around and finally found himself in the park. He sat down up against a tree inside the park and say there for a while. He put DemiVeemon down and looked up at the sky. _Sky looks pretty. Oh, wait... it's because Yolei wants it to look that way. Man, I screwed up. Yolei is going to loose her connection to Hawkmon and her D-Terminal. Plus, Kari will think I'm the worst person ever._ Davis imagined Kari yelling at him for not being able to help Yolei. _No! Kari, I tried! I really did! Wait, it was only my imagination. Chill out, Daisuke!_ _I have to do this if I want to Kari to think I'm cool. But how? Yolei acted like she didn't give a damn at all._

Davis sat there up against the tree for a while. He was sp caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kari, or her dream counterpart in this case walking up. "Wow. You got here fast."

Davis looked over at the dream Kari. "Huh?"

"Usually, you would be 20 minutes late."

"What are you talking about?"

Kari scratched the back of her head. "We came to talk to each other, duh? What else would I be talking about?"

Davis slowly got up and faced Kari. "Hey, uh... listen, this is gonna sound crazy, but..."

Davis didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as a complete copy of himself walked into the park. "...What the samhill!?"

Kari had a look of astionishment on her face. "How... how did you do that!?"

Davis looked from the copy of himself back to Kari. "Oh, great."

"Davis, what's going-- Ah! What is this!?"

"Veemon!?" The dream Davis said. "How did you get here? I thought you were back in the Digital World."

"Davis, what's going on here?" Kari asked again.

"Okay, everybody stop talking so I can think a minute!" the real Davis shouted. "Veemon, I am the real Davis. And, Kari, like I said, this is going to sound absolutely insane, but you are not real. You're part of a dream." Davis then looked at the copy of himself. "And so are you, good lookin'."

"Is this a joke?"

"It's not a joke! He's telling the truth!" DemiVeemon said.

Kari put her hand on her chin. "Normally, I would think this was a trick, but this is too wierd to be a trick."

"He's exactly like me," said the fake Davis.

"Okay, listen. You know the Digimon Emperor, right?" the real Davis asked Kari, who nodded. "Well, where I came from, the Real World, the Digimon Emperor sent an agent of his into the Real World and put Yolei under a spell. She fell into a deep sleep, and started dreaming. Right now, we are _inside_ her dream. You two are just parts of that dream. I came in here to wake her up."

Kari paced around and tried to take in all that the real Davis had told her. "That's a pretty tall tale," said the fake Davis.

"Listen! My voice is the same as yours. I look exactly like you. I'm as cool as you are."

"He's right Davis, er, whoever you are," Kari said. "That answers a lot of questions."

"How?" the fake Davis asked.

"Remeber when Yolei came in the computer lab and wanted to come with us to the Digital World and acted like she was a Digidestend?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, if what that Davis is saying is true, that would explain why she thought she was a Digidestend. It also explains how she knew about Cody getting his digimon partner, Armadillomon."

"Oh, I see."

"Whenever you want to bring me up to speed, feel free," said the real Davis.

Kari pulled both Davis' and DemiVeemon aside over to a picknick table and had them all sit down. She then went on to tell Davis about what had been happening in the dream. "So, Yolei thought she was a Digidestend?" Davis asked Kari.

"Yeah. Then she and I got to be good friends. We were inseparable. Then, everything started to go her way, and I mean _everything. _Her parents bought her a car, her teachers treated her like she was a princess, both of her sisters, which she hates with a passion, got into trouble all the time and got punished bad. That's not even the half of it. She's been on cloud nine forever. When all that started to happen, we began to drift apart. Then, she started to act like she was something special. She thinks she's too good to talk to me now."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Daivs said.

"You already talked to her?"

"Yeah. You see, I have to wake her up fast, or she won't be connected to her digimon anymore. Then, he won't be able to Digivolve, and we will be one Digidestend short."

"What? Oh no."

The fake Davis sat across from the real Davis. "Hey... wait... Can you run all that past me again?"

Kari got insanly angry and slapped the life force out of the fake Davis. "If you're going to be an idiot, do it some where else!"

The real Davis held his face. He almost felt where Kari had hit his dream counterpart. "Ouch..."

"I can't believe all this," Kari said.

"You believe this twerp?" the fake Davis asked.

Kari slapped the fake Davis again, this time even harder. "You really are an idiot! Have you not been paying attention the last three months while Yolei has had the greatest luck in the world?"

"Three months?" the real Davis asked.

"Yeah. It was three months ago when this whole business of Yolei being lucky started."

"But, it's only been a couple of hours in the Real World."

"That must be because dreams seem longer than they really are. I've had several dreams that felt like thay took hours, and wokre up to find out that I had only been asleep for a few minutes." Kari looked over at the fake Davis. "See? This is all evidence that he's telling the truth."

"I guess. I still don't trust him, though," the fake Davis said. Kari drew her arm back to whack the fake Davis again. The fake Davis saw it coming and moved away from Kari, causing him to fall off the picknick bench and land on his head on the ground.

"Ug, what a doofus," Kari muttered.

"Hey! That's me you're talking about!" Davis protested.

"Am I the only one who thinks we are wasting time here when we could be trying to convince Yolei that she's dreaming?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Oh, yeah. We have to go convince her that she's dreaming. But how? I tried to get through to her earlier, and she wouldn't believe me."

"That's simple," Kari said. "All we have to do is get her to see that there are two Davis' here, and she will know this is a dream."

"That's genius! I'm glad I thought of it!"

Kari shook her head. "Two Davis' from two different worlds, and they are exactly the same."

"Come on, we gotta go convince Yolei."

Kari picked up the fake Davis up off the ground and the four of them set off for Yolei's house. There would be nothing stopping them from showing Yolei that she was dreaming.

************


	6. How do you Kill a Ghost?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

************

Kari and the two Davis' walked along towards Yolei's house. Davis wasn't sure how much time he had left before Yolei lost her connection, or if she had already lost it. They walked very quickly. "Hey, why were you meeting him in the park?" the real Davis asked Kari.

"I was coming to talk to you... him... But it's all pointless, seeing as how this is a dream." Kari's shoulders drooped and she started staring at the ground. "I can't believe I'm just a fake. Part of a evil master plan."

Davis looked at Kari and frowned. He wanted to cheer her up, but didn't know how. If he said something, it would probably depress her worse. Davis finally decided not to say anything. The three of them continued on their way to Yolei's house.

"I'm just a copy..." Kari said. "I don't exist. None of this does..."

"Hey, stop that!" said the fake Davis. "Your perfectly real to me!"

Kari laughed. "Thanks, Davis."

"You're welcome!" both Davis' said at the same time.

"Hey! I was the one to cheer her up, I deserve the credit!" said the fake Davis.

"Yeah, but I'm the real Davis!"

"So?"

"So, quit acting like you're all that and a bag of chips!"

"Whoa! Don't fight, boys!" DemiVeemon said.

"Yeah, whatever," said fake Davis.

"Like I was going to mess up that beautiful face."

Kari laughed. "You're too much, Davis."

Both Davis' scratched the back of their heads. "Ah, shucks..." They looked at each other after they spoke. "She was talking to me!"

"Okay, to avoid farther confusion, Real Davis," Kari said.

"Huh?"

"That's you're name from here on out. Dream Davis."

"What?"

"That's your name. Now, stop acting like children and lets get to Yolei's house."

Both of them nodded, and they went on their way.

************

Ken sat in his command chair in his base in the Digital World. He was typing away of the holo-keyboard. Suddenly, the doors to the room opened, revealing Wormmon. He had Bakemon with him. "I have brought the digimon you requested, master," Wormmon told Ken.

"Thank you," Ken said. "Leave us, Wormmon. I have business to discuss with my guest."

Wommon nodded and began leaving the room. _Oh, this is going to be bad..._ he thought.

"What do you want, master?" Bakemon asked.

Ken suddenly got his whip out and hit Bakemon with it. "You dumb fool! Your plan is about to fail!"

Bakemon tried to shield himself from Ken, to no avail. "What do you mean!?"

Ken pulled up an image on the large screen in the room. "Look!"

Bakemon looked at the screen. It was the dream he put Yolei into. He saw Davis about to ruin his illusion. "What? How is this possible?"

Ken whipped Bakemon again. "Because you made it to where those stupid kids could get into the dream you made! I swear, all of you digimon are completely useless!"

Bakemon dropped on the floor and held his hands up in front of himself. "Please, master! Don't!"

"You want me to stop? Then go into that dream and stop that stupid Digidestend! Make sure he dosen't wake up the subject."

"Yes, master!" Bakemon got up off the floor and then teleported away.

************

Davis and company had made it to Yolei's apartment building. They were riding the elevator up to her floor. "Okay, here's the plan again; I'm going to knock on the door and get Yolei to come out. That's when she sees you two and realizes what's going on," Kari told the DemiVeemon and the two Davis'.

"Sounds good to me," Davis said. "Then, we can finally get out of here."

"But what happens to us then?" the fake Davis asked the real Davis.

"Uh... I don't know."

"We'll fade away into nothingness..." Kari said, depressed. "That's all we are: nothing. Just a figment of one person's imagination."

Davis balled up his fist. "Stop that! You're not going to fade into nothingness! I'm going to tell this story to people one day. Even though you won't exist anymore, even in a dream, you will still live on."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Kari smiled. The elevator then reached the right floor, and the four of them got off and headed for Yolei's apartment. "Hope nothing goes wrong," Fake Davis said.

"Bite your tongue!" Real Davis said. "Are you _trying_ to jinx us?"

Fake Davis put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry..."

They finally reached Yolei's house. Kari knocked on the door. "Okay. You two go wait over there," Kari said. Both Davis' walked to where Kari pointed. The door opened, revealing Yolei in much the same condition Davis had found her in earlier. "Hi, Yolei."

"Oh, Kari. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I actually came to show you something. Look." Kari pointed to where Real Davis and Fake Davis were standing.

Yolei walked outside to see what Kari was pointing at. "Wow! How did you do that?"

"I didn't. You are looking at two identical Davis'."

Yolei's mouth was hanging wide open. "Huh...?"

"Hey, remember me?" Real Davis asked Yolei. "I told you that this was all a dream. Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah, look at me," Fake Davis said. "If he was playing tricks on you earlier, how do you explain me?"

"Yolei, this is all a fantasy. The Digimon Emperor is trying to make you lose your Digidestend abilities," Kari said.

"He was telling the truth," Yolei said.

"It's about time!" Davis said. "Great, we got through to you. Now we can leave this crazy place."

"Not so fast!" a voice said. They all looked to see who it was. "You will not escape!" Bakemon said.

"What is that thing!?" Yolei said.

"It's Bakemon!" DemiVeemon said. "He must be the one who put Yolei into this dream comma thing."

Bakemon suddenly charged DemiVeemon and the four humans. He ran into fake Davis and took him along for the ride. They crashed into the wall of the building and fell down to the street below. The others ran to see what was happening. They looked out to where Bakemon and Fake Davis were. Bakemon was floating over Fake Davis' corpse.

"No! He killed him..." Kari said.

Fake Davis' body then turned into particles. "There, see? That's proof that this is a dream," DemiVeemon said.

Yolei looked over and noticed DemiVeemon. "Ah! What are you!?"

"She can see me now," DemiVeemon said. It was more of a question.

"I guess so. But that's not important. Get down there and stop him!" Davis ordered.

DemiVeemon jumped out to go fight Bakemon. "This is a dream," Yolei said.

DemiVeemon jumped out of the gap in the wall and fell down towards where Bakemon was. "DemiVeemon, Digivolve to... Veemon!" Veemon landed next to Bakemon. "Hey, stupid! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you."

"Death to you!" Bakemon said.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon hit Bakemon as hard as he could center mass. Bakemon flew backwards some.

"You are too weak to be able to defeat me." Bakemon waved his arms around. "Evil Charm!" Bakemon released an energy wave that consumed Veemon.

"Uh... I don't feel so hot..."

"Veemon! Armor Digivolve!" Davis ordered from back in the building.

"Was that? Somebody say somethin'?"

"What do we do? Veemon is unresponsive," Davis said.

"Use your Digivice," Kari said.

Davis reached into his pocket and got his D-3 out. He pointed it at Veemon. "Come on! Do something!"

Just then, a beam of light shot out of Davis' D-3. It hit Veemon, making him go back to normal. "Woah... That was... a strange expirence." Veemon then looked up and saw Bakemon hovering over him. Bakemon tried to attack Veemon, but he moved out of the way just in time.

"Veemon! Stop acting like an idiot and Armor Digivolve," Davis said.

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to... FlameDramon!" FlameDramon faced Bakemon, making him stop dead in his tracks. "What's the matter? Not used to fighting someone bigger than you?"

"Poison Breath!" Bakemon shot a could out of his mouth. FlameDramon inhaled it, making him cough uncontrollably. Bakemon took advantage of the time FlameDramon was stunned and punched him. FlameDramon clutched where Bakemon hit him.

"Take this!" FlameDramon said and slashed Bakemon with his claws. His claws dug deep into Bakemon, and he yelled in pain. "Fire Rockets!" FlameDramon bombarded Bakemon with flame attacks. Bakemon caught on fire. He hit the ground and tried to put himself out.

Bakemon got up and faced FlameDramon. "Evil Charm!" Bakemon sent his energy field to consume FlameDramon. It had no effect, as FlameDramon just stood there and never even flinched.

"Like I'm going to let that one get to me again," FlameDramon said.

"You show him, FlameDramon!" Davis cheered. He, Yolei and Kari had ran outside of the building to watch the battle.

Bakemon completely ignored FlameDramon and went after Davis. He picked Davis up and strangled him. "Stop attacking or the human dies!"

"Ah! FlameDramon! Help me!" Davis cried.

"Silence! Surrender, or I will kill him!"

"Ah, dangit!" FlameDramon shouted.

"We have to do something!" Kari told Yolei.

"But what? What use are we against him?"

Kari put her hand on her chin. Meanwhile, Bakemon was still using Davis as a bargining chip with FlameDramon. "What will it be? Surrender, or the human dies?"

"How about I kick your ass instead!" FlameDramon taunted.

"I have the advantage here."

FlameDramon cracked a huge grin. "That's what you think. Fire Rockets!" FlameDramon didn't fire his attack at Bakemon, but shot it over his head.

Bakemon cocked his head to the side. "What good does that do you?" Suddenly, some debris from the building behind Bakemon fell and hit him on the head. Bakemon was almost knocked out, and dropped Davis.

"Fire Rockets!" FlameDramon attacked Bakemon again, killing him this time. Bakemon turned into data particles, which floated up into the air.

"Hey, you did it!" Davis said.

FlameDramon reverted back into Veemon. "O' course! What were ya expectin'?"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Buildings crumbled and collapsed. Black holes opened everywhere, sucking objects into them.

"What's going on?" Yolei asked.

"With Bakemon gone, this dream he created must be collapsing," Kari asked.

"Davis, we have to get out of here!" Veemon said. "Who knows what will happen if we don't get out of here before this place disappears?"

"What about me? How do I get out of here?" Yolei asked.

"I don't think you have to. When this place falls apart, you will probable wake up," Davis walked over to Davis. She got right up next to him. Suddenly, she kissed him on the lips. Davis struggled, then finally broke free from Yolei. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you for getting me out of here."

Davis' cheeks turned beat red. "Uh..."

"This will be our little secret. Now, you better get out of here."

"How do we get out of here?"

"How did you get in to begin with?" Kari asked.

"Uh... lets see..."

"Davis! Hurry up! This place isn't going to last much longer," Veemon said.

"Okay! We used my Digivice to open a portal."

"Then use it to make another portal to get back to your world. Hurry! You don't have much time."

Davis got his D-3 out. He held it up the same way Cody had before. Like clock work, a beam of light shot out of the screen, generating a portal back to the real world. "All right! We're outta here!" Davis said.

"Yeah. And now, I fade into nothingness with the rest of this place," Kari said.

"No you won't. Remember what I told you?"

Kari quietly giggled. "Yeah. Make sure to tell lots of people about this."

Davis cracked a big smile.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Yolei said.

Davis nodded. He and Veemon ran through the portal and went back to the real world. They made it just in time. Bakemon's dream world faded away a few second after they left.

************

Kari, T.K. and Cody were still waiting in Yolei's hospital room. Almost an hour had past since Davis and Veemon had gone into the dream to try and wake Yolei up. Suddenly, a stiff wind came up in the room. A portal appeared in the center of the room. Davis and DemiVeemon came flying out of it. "Ouch!. Man, that was worse then coming out of the computer at the school."

"They're back!" Cody said.

"Did you do it Davis?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. Did you get Yolei to wake up!?" Poromon asked.

Davis got up and dusted himself off. "She should be coming around any minute now. How long were we in there?"

"About 50 minutes," T.K. said.

"Wow. I thought we were in there for over two hours."

The gang gathered around Yolei lying on the hospital bed. They watched to see if she was going to wake up. Suddenly, she made a small noise. "I think she's coming around," Cody said.

Yolei's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around and saw the Digidestend looking over her. "I'm... back..." she said very quietly. She suddenly threw her arms around the others and pulled them into a tight bear hug. "I'm so glad to be out of there! You haver no idea how good it is to see you guys! Thank you for helping me get out of there!"

Finally, Yolei released her death grip on the others. "Good to have you back, Yolei," T.K. said.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you," Kari said.

"Hi, Yolei. Welcome back," said Cody.

"Wow. Hard to believe that was a dream. It seemed so real," Yolei said. "I should have suspected something. Everything went my way. All my dreams came true."

"Well, all that matters now is that it's over," T.K. said. "We foiled the Digimon Emperor's plan. All thanks to Davis."

"Ah, shoot. It was nothing," Davis said. "Thanks. T.L."

"Uh, that's T.K."

"Whatever."

Poromon hopped up onto the bed next to Yolei. "Hey, you! Don't pull something like that on me again, got it?"

Yolei laughed. "Okay. I promise I won't."

The gang all shared a laugh. T.K. and Kari went to update the hospital staff about Yolei. Cody walked outside to go get a snack. Davis stayed behind in the room with all the digimon. "Gee, that sure was scary there for a while, huh?" Davis asked.

Yolei swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "Sure was. It was even scarier that I kissed you."

Davis' mouth hit the floor below. "You... remember!?"

Yolei's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Yep. I remember everything from while I was in there."

Davis scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know if you can tell, but Kari and I kinda have a thing going on here."

Yolei laughed. "Real funny. But seriously, I only kissed you because I was caught up in the moment. I felt grateful to you for saving me."

"Oh. I see."

Suddenly, Davis and Yolei heard some snickering. They looked and saw that the digimon had been listening to the whole conversation between them. "Listen up!" Yolei said. "Not one of you say a word about what was said here! Forget about everything you saw since the others left, got it!? If I hear that one of you split the beans, you're dead!"

"Okayyyyy," the digimon said in unison.

Davis looked back at Yolei. "Good to have you back."

************

Ken sat in the chain in his command center, extremely angry. His plan failed because of that idiot Bakemon was too stupid to get the job done. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.

"I'm sorry your plan failed, master," Wormmon said.

Ken growled. "_MY _plan didn't fail. That stupid Bakemon's plan failed! And don't you forget it!

Wormmon moved backward quickly. "Of course, master! You cannot be defeated!"

"No, I cannot," Ken said, barely audible. "I will make those stupid kids suffer. There is no way I am going to let them make a fool out of me. I _will _win. It's only a matter of time. I have all the resources and tons of digimon at my disposal. They have almost nothing. This world, and all that inhabit it will bow down to me!"

With that, Ken set about plotting how he would defeat the Digidestend.

************

The end! I hope you liked it!


End file.
